villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Malbarn
Dr. Edgar Malbarn is the main antagonist of the 2016 book Armageddon Force by Adam Gratteau. He is the leader of the Carvina Corporation. Story Not much is known about Dr. Edgar Malbarn before the events of Armageddon Force. He is introduced after an attack by the Red Moon severs soldier Jon's arms. Jon awakens to find himself in Malbarn's custody. Malbarn explains that, due to the government's neglect of veterans and military, the Carvina Corporation can acquire wounded veterans from the battlefield to use in experiments. Malbarn plans on painfully robotizing and brainwashing wounded soldiers so that he may unleash them onto the world and cause more pain. Over the course of the book, Malbarn sadistically tortures Jon and fellow captive Yui while giving them new robotic prosthetics. Before the brainwashing could occur, Jon's brother Sam and a group of vigilantes infiltrate the compound, attacking Carvina and releasing the captives. Sam pins Malbarn's shoulder to a wall with a knife, causing him to hit his head and be knocked unconscious. The knife's entered the wall through Malbarn's arm, hitting hot machinery and melting the tip. Malbarn, upon awakening, is forced to inject himself with anesthetics and cut off his arm. He walks some of the surviving Carvina doctors through how outfit him with a robotic arm similar to Jon's. He then proceeds to kill the doctors to keep his secret surgical methods safe. After Jon and the rest of the team escape, they become vigilantes and work to ease the blow of an upcoming apocalypse. However, Malbarn and Carvina tracks them down, destroy their base, and attack. Malbarn gathers a small army of guards to battle the team, but they are defeated. Jon confronts Malbarn, and the two partake in a fistfight. Malbarn pulls out a knife and slashes Jon with it, but Jon quickly turns the knife on him and stabs Malbarn in the stomach. Jon then proceeds to use his metal arm to punch Malbarn's head off, killing him. Personality Malbarn strives to cause as much pain to others as possible, weather it be physical, mental, spiritual or emotional. He longs to cause suffering to the world by using previously tortured subjects as weapons. He gains satisfaction and pleasure from pain and suffering, but gets angry and even more violent when victims do not react the way he wants them to. Appearance Dr. Malbarn is described as middle-aged, mainly bald with the exception of gray hair over the ears. He wears a white lab coat and khakis, as well as large circular glasses. After losing his arm, he gains a robotic one with pointed claw fingers. Category:Abusers Category:Anarchist Category:Archenemy Category:Book Villains Category:Brainwashers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Control Freaks Category:Criminals Category:Cult Leaders Category:Deceased Category:Enigmatic Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Fighters Category:Gaolers Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Mastermind Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mind-Breakers Category:Nihilists Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Sophisticated Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Torturer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Mutilators Category:Arrogant Category:Charismatic Category:Genocidal Category:Sadomasochists Category:Vengeful Category:Power Hungry Category:Crackers Category:Xenophobes Category:Homicidal Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Posthumous Category:Heretics Category:Perverts Category:Pure Evil Category:Hegemony Category:Rapists Category:Terrorists